¿Mi nombre?
by ASUKA02
Summary: La cita iba bien, ese día iba bien con Hinata hasta que la besó y luego dijo ese nombre. —Sakura-chan... One-shot NaruSaku - especial San Valentín 2016.


**Advertencia:** ooc en Hinata, ya lo notaran.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la imagen de la portada pertenece a **Taichikun14** , sólo es mío el relato aquí presente.

.

* * *

 **—¿Mi nombre?—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

.  
.

Aunque trataba de llenarse de ocupaciones no podía olvidar que era San Valentín y que ella no tenía a nadie. Definitivamente aunque no quería le estaba dando mucha importancia a ese día.

—Ya me voy Sakura, nos vemos mañana —se despidió Ino terminado su turno.

La rubia tenía una relación con Sai, algo que Sakura nunca espero, pero que se alegraba por ellos, seguro iban a tener una cita.

Al final de su jornada de trabajo Sakura se despidió de Shizune y salió del hospital, por el camino vio a varias parejitas que le hicieron recordar lo sola que estaba, por su propio gusto, porque habían varios chicos interesados en salir con ella, pero a todos los había rechazado, la mitad sólo quería salir con la heroína de la guerra y la otra mitad no le gustaban.

Incluso vio a esa pareja que ella había ayudado a formar por dárselas de celestina, por ser buena y estúpida, no había otra palabra para describir lo que hizo, ahora le dolía verlos juntos.

—¡Sakura-chan! —escuchó a Naruto llamándola, estaba sentado en una banca de la plaza de Konoha junto a Hinata.

La pelirosa no se detuvo pero si disminuyo el paso, forzó una sonrisa y les saludó con la mano, —¡hola chicos!

Luego fijo la vista al frente y caminó sin detenerse hasta llegar a su apartamento. Lugar que era la prueba de que cada vez se convertía más en una mujer independiente. Ya en su lugar de descanso se puso cómoda, cocinó algo ligero, comió y se acostó en el sofá con uno de sus libros de medicina, aún no tenía televisión, leería hasta que le diera sueño.

Pasó la siguiente medía hora tratando de pasar inútilmente de un párrafo. Sin querer se ponía a pensar en Naruto y Hinata, la parejita más famosa de la aldea, famosa porque Naruto era el héroe del mundo y Hinata la heredera del clan Hyuga. Cerró el libro irritada y se fue a beber agua a la cocina, estaba en eso cuando tocaron la puerta de su departamento.

—¿Quien será? —se preguntó extrañada.

No podía imaginar quien pudiera estar buscándola a esa hora y un 14 de febrero, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina, ya frente a la puerta vio por el ojo de la puerta y arrugó la frente. _"No puede ser"._

Al abrir la puerta Naruto entró sin ser invitado y se veía muy ansioso.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó irritada, no quería verlo, por su culpa ya no podía concentrarse en casi nada.

—Vine a hablar contigo Sakura-chan. —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Y Hinata?, —le extrañada.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá y ella cerró la puerta, suspiró y caminó hacia él, se quedo de pie con los brazos cruzados viéndolo.

—Hinata y yo terminamos, y ha sido por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa? —se ofendió indignada.

—Pues sí, —la acusó poniéndose de pie, caminó inquieto de un lado para el otro mientras decía —fue tu culpa de que yo comenzara a salir con Hinata, nunca me gusto, pero me insististe tanto hablando de que ella me quería que termine sintiéndome en deuda con ella y saliendo con ella cuando no era lo que quería hacer.

—¿Dices que terminaron? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Sí, todo iba bien en mi cita con Hinata, me esforcé como todas las demás citas para tratar de entretenerme con ella, de entenderla, pero después de saludarte ella se puso medio molesta, y trate de arreglar las cosas dimos una vuelta por la aldea y después antes de despedirnos la bese.

El rostro de la pelirosa se ensombreció al escuchar esa parte, era normal que las parejas se besaran, pero le dolía saber que Naruto daba besos a Hinata. El rubio continuó hablando sin percatarse del estado de desolación de su compañera.

—Después de besarla cometí el error de decir tu nombre.

Sakura levantó el rostro, —¿mi... nombre?

Naruto no fue capaz de verla a la cara, sabía que Sakura seguía amando a Sasuke, se acercó a la única ventana, miró la calle y dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, tu nombre, después me di cuenta de que no podía seguir engañándome a mí mismo, ni mucho menos a Hinata, la chica que me gusta es otra, ella no.

Sakura descruzó los brazos y se rascó nerviosamente un codo, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, lentamente se acercó a Naruto, él seguía de espaldas a ella.

—¿Y de casualidad conozco a la chica que te gusta? —preguntó estando a su lado.

Naruto frunció el ceño, —esta vez no me vas a convencer de nada. —dijo con seriedad.

Sakura se sintió tan segura de sí misma que le dijo, —¿ni siquiera de quedarte un rato conmigo?.

—¿Contigo? —preguntó extrañado.

Haruno le regaló una linda sonrisa antes de decir —si, seguro ni sabes cómo es un riñón.

—¿Un riñón? —repitió sin entender que tenía que ver eso con lo que hablaban.

Sakura lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo sentarse con ella en el sofá, abrió el libro y buscó el dibujo del fulano riñón, mientras le explicaba para que servía iba pegando más su cuerpo al del ninja, cuando quedaron hombro con hombro notó que Naruto estaba ruborizado y muy silencioso, como si tuviera una gran batalla mental.

Sakura cerró el libro y dijo, —ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo y no haberte aconsejado salir con Hinata, la pobre debe estar destrozada.

El hijo del cuarto Hokage negó con la cabeza, —ella me mando contigo, dijo que te devolvería el favor, que sería el mejor regalo de San Valentín para mí.

—¿El favor?

Él de nuevo arrugó la frente, no quería hablar de sus sentimientos, —creo que lo sabes de sobra Sakura-chan, pero no te preocupes, yo sé muy bien mi lugar respecto a ti.

Sakura se acomodó subiendo los pies al sofá y quedando de lado para verlo mejor dijo. —no, tú no sabes nada, ahora te quiero a ti Naruto.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos moviéndose sutilmente, respondió lentamente y aunque fue un besó llenó de ternura, para los dos fue sensacional.

Cuando Haruno se separo él la miró completamente embelesado, estaba maravillado, _"Sakura-chan me besó, ella dijo que ahora me quiere a mí",_ sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas.

—Feliz San Valentín Naruto.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto y lo besó con más intensidad. Ahora sí, el día había mejorado mucho para ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Este fue mi aporte para San Valentín año 2016, espero les allá gustado y me digan que les pareció. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, me parece que fue ayer cuando escribí el especial del año pasado sobre esta fecha.

Ya viene el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan, intentare escribir algo sobre eso. :)


End file.
